


乐园

by OneNightInGQ



Category: TF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInGQ/pseuds/OneNightInGQ
Kudos: 7





	乐园

“oppression”

跳跃的痛感从耳根爬满整个后脑勺，浴室水声好像停了，马嘉祺堪堪把单词本合上，太阳穴被带着热汽的两只手左右捂住。他回头，看到像蝴蝶翅膀一样蜿蜒的上目线。

贺峻霖的脚在酒店一次性拖鞋里晃荡着，往上是拴着红绳的脚腕，再然后是肉肉的小腿肚，“马哥，以后头发要吹干了再学习。”酒店的长毛地毯上还留着一路上前后交错的拖鞋印记，马嘉祺目光偷偷越过贺峻霖耳朵尖，在大一号的黑色T恤领口逡巡一番后收回。

“睡吧。”

乖乖听话一起躺进被子里，贺峻霖侧脸陷进蓬松鸭绒枕头，眯起一只眼安静看着马嘉祺靠坐在床头摆弄手机，他手指头在屏幕上啪啦啪啦，眉头平静地展着。贺峻霖偷偷挪一寸，矫揉地假借抻筋骨去用脚趾勾他小腿。碰到那一瞬被疑问目光盯住，奸计得逞，一手凑过去拽他睡衣袖口，另一手五指张开轻轻按摩他头皮。“头痛就别看了，你躺下来我好好儿给你按，按一会儿就睡着了。”

“这么厉害的吗？”，伸手拧了仅存的床头灯，黑暗里他拢起贺峻霖额前碎发，拇指擦过眼角又划过面颊，最后停留在耳垂不轻不重地捻着。“我小时候就喜欢捏着人耳朵睡，睡得香。那时候把我哥都捏生气了。”

没人回应，但是马嘉祺确实感到自己被后脑勺那只柔软的手按的飘忽起来，安静地阖眼睡了。

平稳的呼吸声在黑暗中像鼓点一样敲在贺峻霖心上，胸膛起伏，麻麻痒痒，感觉有蝴蝶要飞出。他捉住马嘉祺还搭在自己耳边的那根手指，“没关系，我从来不会生气的。”

早晨被枕头下的手机震动闹醒时马嘉祺手指还被人虚晃握着。被子拽上来堆在两人胸口，倒是赤条条脚腕露在被子外纠结在一起，花白床单上两圈细弱的腕绳在讲不可为人道的秘密故事。马嘉祺离开前还是把贺峻霖吵醒了，他小小白白一张脸仰着看马嘉祺在床边穿外套戴眼镜。临走时马嘉祺冲床上的人扬了扬下巴，下巴上那颗小痣跟着他动作轻飘飘地点一点。

好想吻一下那颗痣啊，贺峻霖攥着被角想。

贝壳划到脚掌，被严浩翔背着镜头拖进海浪里的那天海口好像没有月光。“这里拍不到，”没来得及换的长裤裤脚被咸涩海水浸湿，有的时候严浩翔的行为真的幼稚又莽撞，推不开的胳膊交叉横在胸口，硌得贺峻霖锁骨阵阵钝痛。

严浩翔笑声沉沉从胸腔传到贺峻霖脊背，体温也不容抗议地黏糊糊传导。“干嘛？你就想在这儿？”又一波浪潮打过来卷走脚底一层沙，贺峻霖感觉到自己在下陷。他松垮的裤腿被严浩翔一下子卷到大腿根，有手指尖碾过少年人未见光的软肉，一瞬间快感过后什么都落了空。

胳膊肘抵住身后人坚硬的肋骨，贺峻霖牙齿咬的紧。那边队友还在闹，摄像机似乎没有多余精力分出来关心这里的事情。“求你了，霖霖。”严浩翔又开始拖长音节，话语间裹着海风和水汽，像可爱的大型犬一样乞求欢爱。鼓鼓囊囊一团沿着贺峻霖后腰臀缝没章法地蹭，手上也不老实起来，一会儿就把贺峻霖两腿间掐了一片红。

好像有工作人员在喊，让他们不要再往深处去。贺峻霖嗤笑，严浩翔还扒着他，嘴里没个正形，“我偏要往深处去，霖霖会有多深呢”“你好像也有感觉了诶”。在工作人员带着相机赶来之前他们终于分开，潮湿裤腿和撑出形状的T恤下摆昭示着角落里的少年情事。

房卡刚插进卡槽严浩翔就从身后缠上来，蛮横地把人固定在门板上，他吮着的那片雪白的后脖颈上面还坠着小小的天鹅。啧啧水声里慢慢掺进微不可闻的喘息，严浩翔早就挑开两人咸湿的长裤，捉着贺峻霖打手枪。他内裤潮湿一片，不断地顶撞在赤裸的臀尖上，撞得贺峻霖站不稳，前端常常蹭到冰凉门板，快感一阵高过一阵。

“用腿吧，可以吗。”贺峻霖的语气只有在这种时候才会软下来，“去厕所……”

厕所的感应灯把室内照的一片清明，贺峻霖双手撑在洗手台上弓着背，抬眼就从镜子里看到摆放整齐的两个玻璃杯，插着一样的牙刷，看起来像对同居的爱侣。还有小巧的一只耳机，属于马嘉祺的。中午的时候马嘉祺还发微信来问，有没有人看到自己的airpods。

大概是被发现走神，严浩翔掰着贺峻霖下巴接了个不客气的吻，捏着他大腿不容抗拒地把阴茎插进了腿缝里。贺峻霖被一次次高频率擦过敏感带，前头自然也翘起来，娇滴滴地淌着水。他哼叫着刚想去疏解，手机倒是在一边吵起来，严浩翔勾头看到联系人姓名简简单单一个emoji，把手机放到贺峻霖面前的台面上努努嘴示意接通。贺峻霖眼里的屈辱快要溢出来，迟迟不愿动作。

接通，免提，再重新并拢贺峻霖被磨红的腿。

“喂？小贺？”

交叠的部分快要烧起来一样烫，贺峻霖眉头挤作一堆，手指尖抠在洗手台边沿，不显一丝一毫血色。

“贺儿啊，我刚刚微信给你说我想起来耳机落在哪儿了你没回，所以打电话来问问。”

镜子里清清楚楚映着严浩翔嘴边恶劣的弧度，他慢条斯理的撞着贺峻霖，欣赏他耸动的蝴蝶骨和脸上痛苦的情欲。

“我…我看到了，在洗手台上…”

“对，你帮我收起来吧，等我回来跟你要。”

严浩翔手指按上贺峻霖前端逼的他在怀里打激灵，紧紧咬着的牙关也被轻易撬开。大腿肉已经磨到发麻，整个下身涨的好像已经被填满，但贺峻霖听着电波传来的马嘉祺轻飘飘的声音，感觉自己的心前所未有的空荡。

“好。我…等你回来。”

肩膀被人咬住，像猫科动物教训孩子那样叼着一块皮肉，严浩翔把贺峻霖嵌进自己怀里，作为贺峻霖的壳，射了他股间一片的同时手心也被打的湿淋淋。

电话挂断后漆黑的屏幕倒映出贺峻霖涨红的脸，剧烈喘息间没来得及吞咽的津液亮晶晶地挂在嘴角边，被无力的手指抹开。他快速的眨了几下眼，转身推开严浩翔，软绵绵地抽出纸巾擦拭自己伙同他人作乱的证据。

竟然有人妄想用精液填满永远得不到爱意的心。


End file.
